Raichu's Story
by Sniglet
Summary: This is a story about a Pikachu who has different powers than other Pikachus, and about his and his trainer's quest to beat the Elite Four and defeat Mew.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Three young Pichus sat around their father, who was older than the little tykes could imagine. He was a Raichu, the strongest one in the world, and it had taken a long time to get that way. He was telling this to his niece and nephews on this hot summer day, while they were all sitting inside the cool house, drinking lemonade.

"I used to be a tiny little Pichu, just like you," he said.

"How could you have, Daddy?"

"Yeah, you're so big and strong, you must've been born big an' strong."

"Oh, no, not me. I was born the weakest of them all."

"But, then, how did you get big 'n' strong?"

"I practiced."

"That's what you always tell us, practice, practice, practice. How did you really became a mastuh Waichu?"

"You want me to tell you the story?"

"Yes," the Pichus chorused.

"The whole story?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's a long story and you might get bored," he replied.

"We wanna hear it!" said the baby Pichus, jumping up and down.

"Okay," he said, and took a deep breath. "There's not much to tell about when I was your age, so let's just start when I was a Pikachu…..


	2. Onix, Aaron, and Mew

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**I**

**_Onix, Aaron, and Mew_**

When I was young, and still in the wild, my mom would not let me go near the fighting Pokemon. I loved to watch them, though. Most of them loved to battle, and would have tournaments. I watched their moves, and how they punched and kicked. I practiced them myself. I became very good at fighting-type moves.

One day, when my mom wasn't looking, I found the fighting Pokemon and asked to battle.

"Are you sure you want to battle one of us?" asked a big Geodude.

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, okay, but don't get too disappointed if you lose," the Geodude said. Then he turned to the other pokemon. "Hey, guys, this Pikachu wants to battle. Who wants to fight him?"

Nobody answered. Most of them were too busy fighting each other, and the rest probably thought I was really weak and there wouldn't be any point in battling me.

"That's okay, I'll battle you," said the Geodude. "You can go first."

"Okay."

I started fighting with my scratch attack. I knew it wouldn't do any damage, I did it so he'd think I was easy to fight and use weak attacks. And that's just what Geodude did. He started with a weak punch. I pretended to be hurt real bad by him, and just when he was least expecting it, I did Mega Kick at him.

The Geodude fell on the ground.

"Oww…" he was hurt really bad. "Okay, you win." Then the Geodude got up and hovered toward me. He whispered in my ear, "You're really good. Maybe someday you will defeat Mew."

The words were repeated to me over and over in my head.

When I got home, I asked my mom, "What is a Mew?"

"You mean _the_ Mew," she said in a dreamy voice.

"Well, what is it?" I asked, forcefully. My mom Raichu's answer seemed very long. "Well, humans have discovered many ancient pictures of something that looks sort of like a cat with rounded ears. At first, they thought it was just a symbol, but then they started finding evidence that this was

and maybe still is a real Pokemon. They called it Mew.

"Your father always wanted to see Mew, and, one day, he was gone, probably for that reason."

"Mama, what exactly does Mew look like?"

"Well, _I've_ never seen him, others have just told me. He is a cat with rounded ears and he floats in the sky. I don't know what color he is."

"How can I find out?"

"You can ask others, but I doubt you'll get much information."

"I wanna see Mew!"

"Well, I doubt you ever will."

"A Geodude told me that I-"

"You've been near the fighting pokemon!" Mom said angrily. "Go to bed! No supper!"

"But Mama I-"  
"Go to bed!"

I snuggled into the nice leaf nest and started to cry. "My mom hates me," I thought. I wanted to do what Geodude said I could do. "I wish I could at least _see_ Mew," I whispered. Then I fell asleep, dreaming about defeating him.

When I woke up, it was very dark. The forest was never this dark, not even at midnight. Was I dreaming? I tried to get up, but I could barely move. It seemed like I was in a sphere shaped thing. I used my electric attacks to try to get out of the ball. It didn't hurt it at all. I started panicking.

What if I never got out?

Where was my mother?

I felt myself being lifted. I flew out of the ball in a vapor-like form. Then I was standing in front of two humans!

One of them picked me up and said, "You're going to be my best Pokemon! We'll travel the world, catch Pokemon, beat the Elite Four, and--"

"I don't want to be _your_ Pokemon!" I screamed. I punched him real hard and did my Thundershock to go with it.

"--defeat Mew," he mumbled.

"What did you say again?" I asked. He didn't seem to understand. He started talking to the other human. "Professor Oak, what kind of a joke is this? You gave me a wild Pikachu with a big punch and it always gets mad at me!"

"Calm down, Aaron, he'll get used to you," the Professor Oak said.

I was still surprised that "Aaron" actually wanted to defeat Mew. "Aaron" tried to get me into the ball again. I punched it into his face. "Keep that ball away from me!" I yelled.

Finally, we were out of the building, and on a path that led to who knows where. Aaron had put me into a rubber suit. He was carrying me. I couldn't hurt him at all.

Suddenly, we heard a pounding sound and many ferocious growls. They were Onixes. Aaron started to run, but the Onixes were faster. The Onixes were very close now. I wanted to fight, but Aaron was still clutching me tight, and running. He dropped me. At first I didn't notice, and I was trampled over by thousands of Onixes. I struggled out of the suit, jumped up and kicked one in the head. He fell down with a loud CRASH! The other Onixes turned around and started fighting me. I kicked and punched at them. Finally, they turned and fled.

I collapsed on the ground. "Help me," I said in a faint voice. I rolled over and blacked out.

When I woke up, I was in a ball! I pushed around. It moved! I kept pushing. I felt the ball drop. I kept pushing. Then I bumped into something and the ball broke open. I was in a forest, and there was a small pool of water a few feet away. There was a Ditto right in front of me.

"Excuse me," I said, "I need to get home."

"So you do," said the Ditto, "But let's battle first."

It was a chance I couldn't refuse. "Okay," I answered.

The Ditto turned into a Pikachu. Ha! This was going to be easy. I gave him a punch in the face. It wasn't as strong as it used to be. Ditto used Thunderbolt on me. I was hurt BAD. I tried to do Thunderwave , but only a few sparks came out of my cheeks. Ditto did scratch. I rolled over, trying to dodge it, but I fell into the pool of water. I felt real cold. Ditto pulled me out of the water. "You'll learn," he said.

Ditto tried to carry me to Pewter City. But when Ditto weighs nine pounds and I weigh thirteen pounds, it's kind of hard for him to carry me.

"Oh no, what will we do," sighed Ditto. The ball I had been in caught his eye. Ditto walked over to the ball. "I know," he said. He transformed into one.

"Oh, no, I never want to go into one of _those_ again," I moaned.

"It's for your own safety," said Ditto, who was still transformed into a ball.

"All right," I sighed, "Maybe it will make me warmer."

"Warmer!" exclaimed Ditto, "It's like a hundred degrees out here!"

"I-I d-don't-t th-th-think s-so," I said. "It's fr-freezing out h-here."

"You're more sick than I thought," said Ditto. "Here, get in, we need to hurry."

I was sucked into the ball. Ditto rolled along the path. It was an hour or so until we reached Pewter. Ditto transformed back into Ditto and crawled up to the doorknob of the Pokemon Center. He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"Good luck," he said, and he left.

"I-I-I'm free-fr-freezing," I said. I started shivering all over.

A Chansey walked in front of me. "You need help," she said.

She picked me up and carried me into a room and put lots of blankets on me. I was still very cold. A man dressed in white came into my room.

"You certainly look cold," he said. "Let's take your temperature." The man forced my mouth open and put a clear cylindrical thing in my mouth. I watched the liquid. It didn't move. A lady dressed in pink and white came in. The man started talking to her. "This Pikachu is suffering from a rare fever," he said, "Some pokemon, especially water type, will freeze to death from this sickness. It's a good thing this pokemon has burns, they will help heat up his body. He feels hot on the outside, but to himself he feels very cold.

They then checked the thermometer.

"Oh, no," said the lady, "it's frozen."

Brrr. I was really cold now. The lady walked out of the room and the man said, "Pikachu, think of something warm."

I couldn't. Everything in my mind was ice. I felt like my brain was frozen. My legs felt like ice. My tail, too. I was so cold that I thought I'd die. I crawled completely under the blankets. I still wasn't warm. But pretty soon I was in a deep sleep.

In my dreams Aaron was standing in front of me. There was a creature standing beside him. Something told me it was Mew. I heard Aaron's words:

"We'll defeat Mew! Defeat Mew! Defeat Mew!" They repeated over and over again. Ditto was somewhere in that dream, but I can't really remember.

When I woke up, Aaron was standing next to me.

"Pikachu, is that really you?" He said, "I thought you were lost for sure. You've been gone for four weeks."

"Four weeks? I've been here for four weeks?" I gasped.

"You should pay more attention to your Pokémon," said a nurse with orange hair. (The man wearing white was nowhere to be seen.)

"I'm sorry, Nurse Joy. I guess I must've dropped his pokéball on the way to the Gym." Aaron turned to me. "Pikachu, you've got to help me fight Brock. He turned my Onix into dirt. If I don't get a Boulder Badge, I can't continue my Pokémon journey."

I didn't like this kid. I shook my head. "No! I don't--" Aaron's words hit me like a rock. "We'll defeat Mew." I changed my mind. Even though I couldn't stand this guy, I had to see Mew, and defeat him, and it looked like this was the only way.

"All right," I said, "I'll come with you, just don't make me do stupid attacks."

"This is a bad idea, putting a Pikachu against an Onix," said Nurse Joy

"Hah, you should see my pikachu fight. He turns his opponent into a punching bag," boasted Aaron. "My Onix can't even beat a Weedle, anyway. I need Pikachu to help me."

Nurse Joy tried to keep a straight face. "Hee, hee! Ahem, and your Pikachu had a fever."

"My pikachu had a fever?"

"Yes."

"Well I think he'll still do great. Come on, Pikachu, let's go to the Gym!" Said Aaron.

It wasn't long until we came to the Pewter City Gym.

"So you've come again, Aaron. That pikachu doesn't stand a chance against my Onix," said Brock, coolly.

"You don't know anything about my Pikachu, Brock!" Aaron said.

"Go, Geodude!"

Brock's Geodude came out of its pokeball.

"Geodude, Rock Throw!"

"Pikachu, Agility!"

The Geodude threw rocks at me, but I dodged them all.

"Pikachu, Comet Punch!"

With super speed, I zoomed towards Geodude and punched it really hard. Brock was surprised because I had used a fighting attack, but he tried not to show it.

Geodude was very weak, but it still wasn't knocked out.

"Geodude, Magnitude!"

"Magnitude 6!" Geodude yelled, and a bunch of little rocks fell on top of me. I was hurt, but just a little.

"Pikachu, use Mega Kick!"

I did what Aaron told me and Geodude was knocked out.

"Return, Geodude! Onix, go!"

"Pikachu, use your Hitmonlee kick!"

I jumped up and kicked Onix between the eyes.

"Onix, bind," said Brock.

Onix was blinded for the moment and he couldn't find me.

"Pikachu, Punch him!"

I gave Onix a swift punch on the back of the head. He was finished.

"Return, Onix!


	3. Teal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**II**

_**Teal**_

After leaving Pewter City and getting a Boulder Badge, we were on the trail again. In about a day, we were at a place called Mount Moon.

"All right, Pikachu, don't run off," said Aaron.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me." I said.

Then I heard a voice. "Psst, Pikachu." It was Ditto. "Over here."

"No, I have to stay with my trainer." I whispered.

"Who cares? I'm going to teach you how to transform."

"Well, in that case I'll go. But keep my trainer in sight."

"Come on."

We came into a cave. Suddenly, a bunch of rocks fell down in front of the entrance and the cave was completely black.

"Oh no!" I said. "What are we gonna do?"

Ditto was quiet for about a minute. Then he said, "I think I know how to get us out of here. All right, Pikachu, turn around and give the wall a good kick."

I did. My foot got stuck in between the rocks in the wall! Since it was a very high kick, I was hanging upside-down!

"What we need is an Onix or something." As soon as Ditto said this, I heard Aaron's Onix roaring, then the Onix pushed the rocks out of the way, and I fell on his head. "Ouch!" I yelped. My head hurt very badly. In fact, it hurt so badly, everything was blurry.

"Pikachu, get in the pokéball!" I saw the red blur and kicked it over my head.

"What are you doing to your Pikachu?" Said somebody, probably talking to Aaron.

"Well, I'm trying to get him into the Pokéball," answered Aaron.

"Well, you shouldn't. Don't you know that Pikachus don't like to be in pokéballs?"

"They don't?"

"Nope. Care for a match?"

"Sure. I'm gonna send out Pikachu." Because he didn't know that I was injured, Aaron told me to fight.

"I'll be easy on you," said the person. "Blastoise, go!"

"Pikachu, use thunder bolt!"

"Are you crazy?" I said, and started doing my special punch.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

I felt the water on my face. It was _cold_. My body became numb and I could not move. The other kid had won. I pretty much blacked out.

When I came back to my senses, I was still in the cave, and the kid with the Blastoise was next to me. "Pikachu," he said, "my name is Teal. Your trainer, Aaron, is crazy. He refuses to let himself or either of his pokémon go to Cerulean City until he catches a pokémon at Mount Moon. It's not unusual, but you'd think a guy would care about his first pokémon, you know what I mean?"

"Yes," I squeaked.

"You really need to get to the Pokémon Center. I would've brought you there already, if Aaron would've let me."

Suddenly, he picked me up and started carrying me. He had made up his mind. We were going to Cerulean City!

When we got outside of the cave, we found out there was a thunderstorm outside. Rain and hail pattered hard on our heads, lightning flashed in the distance. I was as cold and wet as I'll ever be, even though Teal was covering me with his coat.

After a long time, we arrived at Cerulean. We went straight to the Pokémon Center. Teal went to the desk and told Nurse Joy about my fever.

"We have some medicine for that, don't worry," Nurse Joy said.

After leaving the Pokémon Center, I felt much better. Teal told me we had to go back to Mt. Moon, but I knew there was something to do.

"I will fight the Gym Leader," I said.

"All right, we can earn a badge for Aaron," Teal said.

The battle was me Vs. Staryu. I went first. My mind focused on the fight. I used Slash Attack. I missed. Staryu dove into the pool. When it leaped out, it did Tackle. That missed, too. Then I heard Teal say, "Pikachu, Thundershock!"

I hesitated. I thought my fighting attacks were great. I didn't think Thundershock was very good. But Teal had said to use Thundershock.

I took a deep breath. I tried to get my electricity working. I yelled, "Thundershock!" Only a few sparks came out of my cheeks. Staryu giggled.

"Staryu, Hydro Pump!" The water stung me.

"Pikachu, return! Go Snorlax! Snorlax, Body Slam!" Snorlax made all the water go out of the pool, including Staryu. He was disqualified.

After a visit to the Pokémon Center, Teal and I sat on a bench.

"Why couldn't I use Thundershock?" I said, dripping water all over the bench.

"Either you need more electricity or more experience," Teal answered.

"How do I get either one?"

"Well, for experience you need to practice a lot."

"Could I do that now?"

"Why not?"

"Let's do it!"

"Okay, practice Thundershock."

I did. "THUN-DER-SHOCK!" I yelled. Again, only a few sparks came out.

"You need to get it to surround you first."

"Okay." I tried. It didn't work. I tried Thundershock again and again. I used up lots of energy. After awhile, I got very tired. Teal unrolled his sleeping bag and we slept in it together.

In the morning, I was awakened by someone. It was Ditto.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Let's battle."

"All right."

"You go first."

I knew I couldn't use Thundershock, so I used Dizzy Punch. Ditto swiftly moved out of the way. Ditto transformed. He used Thundershock. That hurt, bad.

"Okay, Ditto, you win. What did you really come here for?"

Suddenly, I felt a twitch in my brain. At that moment, I started using my cheeks a lot. I walked dizzily over to Teal.

"Pikachu, are you okay?"

I fainted.

"Pikachu!"

Teal brought me to the Pokémon Center.

"My Pikachu was acting strange before he fainted. I know a lot about Pokémon, but I've never seen this before."

"Don't worry, we'll make your Pikachu as good as new."

When I returned from the Pokémon Center, I still felt a little strange.

"Pikachu, you're kind of pink around the cheeks. Are you sick?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you feel okay?"

"Yes, I feel fine."

A trainer interrupted us. "Do you know where the store is?" He said.

"Yes," said Teal. "Turn left and follow the path until you get to a fork. Then turn left. Keep going straight, and you should see the store."

"Thanks," said the trainer.

"You're welcome. Want to battle?"

"All right!"

"Go, Pikachu!" Said Teal.

"Go, Rhyhorn!" Said the other trainer.

"Pikachu, Mega Punch!"

I punched Rhyhorn on the horn. It fainted.

"You're such a great trainer! I can't wait until I'm as good as you!"

"Well, you should be on your way," Teal said. "Bye."

"Bye." The trainer walked away.

"Well, Pikachu, let's beat Misty."

At the Gym, I had to fight Staryu again.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

I knew he wanted me to try it again. I got my cheeks ready, and loudly I cried, "THUND-ER-SHOCK!" The electricity actually surrounded me, but not only that. It reached out all the way to Staryu, and electrocuted it! Staryu fainted.

"You did it, Pikachu! I knew you could! I just knew it!"

"So, I see your Pikachu has learned a new attack. But he still can't beat: Starmie, go! Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

I thought I was doomed. Then, all of a sudden, I was inside a yellow bubble. The water didn't hurt me one bit. Instead, it bounced off the bubble back to Starmie. Starmie fainted.

"Oh, I keep losing. Maybe I should train some more," said Misty.

"Yea! Pikachu! You did it!" Teal said. "We got a Cascade badge! Where did you get the bubble, anyway, Pikachu?"

"I don't know."

"Hmmm. Well, let's go get a Thunder Badge!"

"Yea!"

So we walked along the path that led to Vermilion City.


	4. Vermilion City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**III**

_**Vermilion City**_

We were a few steps out of Cerulean City, when Teal remembered.

"Oh, yeah! We left Aaron at Mt. Moon!" Teal said. "We'd better make sure he knows that we earned the badge for him."

"No! I don't like Aaron!" I said.

"I know, Pikachu, but if we don't give him the badge, he might beat Misty and get another badge."

"Yeah, right," I muttered.

We returned to the City, and it wasn't long before Aaron came.

"Hi, Teal," he said. "I caught a Paras at Mt. Moon."

"Cool!" said Teal. Can I see it?

"Sure!" Aaron pushed a button on one of his pokéballs, and out came a Paras.

"Wow!" said Teal. "I wish I had a Paras. By the way, we beat Misty for you."

"You beat the Gym leader?" Aaron asked as he recalled Paras.

"Yup. Here's the badge."

"Wow!"

"We were just going to Vermilion City. Want to come?"

"Of course. But Pikachu goes with me now."

"No!" I said, giving Aaron a punch. "I like Teal!"

"You're not going to get away with it that fast! Onix, go!"

"You'll be sorry that you don't want my trainer," said Onix.

"Onix, rock throw!"

Onix did as he was told. Somehow, I put on my yellow shield again. All of Onix's rocks bounced back to him.

I decided to use Jump Kick. But, before I could,

"THUN-DER-SHOCK!" said a voice to my left. Everyone turned.

It was another Pikachu. Probably the cutest Pikachu anybody has ever seen. The Pikachu had used Thundershock on Onix and he had fainted.

"Go, Paras!" Aaron yelled, and Paras came out of her Pokeball.

I suddenly had an idea. I ran over to the other Pikachu and told him. The Pikachu agreed to try it.

We ran around each other for a few minutes, then the other Pikachu went to fight Paras and I ran and hid in the tall grass.

Aaron thought the Pikachu was me, and went on fighting him like nothing had happened.

"Yes!" I thought. The plan had worked!

I sat there for awhile, not knowing what to do next. Then I decided I would go to Vermilion City and try to find another trainer there. I wished I could be with Teal, but for some reason he wanted to be with Aaron, and I couldn't stand him.

So I started walking to Vermilion City. I walked for hours and hours. It was getting dark.

"Dinner!" hissed a wild Persian.

I froze. I didn't see the Persian, but he saw me, and I knew he was there. Both of us stayed there for a minute, unmoving. Then the Persian pounced. He grasped me and tried to bite me at the throat.

"Did you die, Unca Waichu?"

"Of course not."

I couldn't punch or kick the cat pokémon, because he was clutching me so tight I could barely move. I wished Teal were here to save me. I even wished Aaron were here. I was about to use Thundershock when I suddenly felt power.The Persian tried to hold on to me, but I felt myself being slowly loosened from his grip. I floated up into the sky. The wind blew, but the power kept me warm. Eventually I fell asleep.

I was floating till late morning, when I woke with a start as I suddenly dropped. Down, down, down I went, and landed with a thump on the roof of the Vermilion City Gym.

"Pikachu, what are you doing here?"

I turned around and saw a Voltorb. It had opened a trapdoor on the roof.

"Lt. Surge is in the middle of a battle. He might be disappointed without you to use."

I figured "Lt. Surge" had a Pikachu, and that the Voltorb thought I was his Pikachu. I decided to see how Lt. Surge was as a trainer.

Voltorb led me through the trapdoor into a pokémon battle stadium. Lt. Surge was a big, tough-looking guy, and he was battling someone, like the Voltorb had said. But then I saw who he was battling, and it was Aaron! I was just in time to see Onix get nailed by Raichu.

"Onix, return. Go, Pa--" Then he saw me.

"Aaron!" I was actually glad to see my trainer

"Pikachu! Please help me defeat Lt. Surge!"

"Sure!" I said, and ran in front of Aaron and faced Raichu.

"Alright, Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"THUN-DER-SHOCK!" The sparks from my cheeks reached out only an inch.

"Alright, Raichu! Knock out this whimp! Use Thunderbolt!"

"THUN-DER-BOLT!" The Raichu blasted electricity all over the stadium. It was too much for me. I fainted.

Of course, when I woke up, I was in the Pokémon Center. Teal was standing over me.

"Maybe you'll win next time," he said, "but you need practice."

After I got out of the Pokémon Center, Aaron wanted to go right ahead and try to beat Lt. Surge again. Teal told him I needed to practice my attacks. Aaron eventually gave in, and I started practicing.

"THUN-DER-SHOCK!" I was expecting one of those big blasts like Raichu did on me, but it was the worst Thundershock I'll ever do. It didn't do anything. I tried again. Nothing. I tried again and again.

Then Ditto came.

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's go to the Gym."

"But I need to practice Thundershock."

"Don't worry about that," Ditto said, and while the trainers weren't looking, he transformed into my pokémon trainer and picked me up.

Ditto carried me all the way to the Gym, where I was up against Lt. Surge's Raichu.

"Use Thundershock!" Ditto told me. I decided to try it one more time, and the same power that saved me from the Persian helped me defeat Lt. Surge.

"THUN-DER-SHOCK!" The power didn't seem to be my own. I knocked out each of Lt. Surge's pokémon with a blast of electricity.

Lt. Surge gave the Thunder Badge to Ditto.

When we walked out of the Gym, Ditto handed the badge to me and said,

"Here. Give this to your trainer. Bye!" Then he left.

"Hey Aaron, here's your badge." I gave Aaron the badge and looked at my trainer, knowing I'd be with him the rest of my battles. I decided from then on I would obey him, no matter what. I promised I would help my trainer become a Pokémon Master.

We set off for the next Gym.


	5. Celadon City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**IV**

_**Celadon City**_

I got to walk with Aaron, instead of being stuck in a pokéball. We followed a trail that went north a little, then turned west. The next Gym was in Celadon City.

"Hello."

"What was that?" said Aaron.

"Caterpie."

"There it is again." Aaron pulled from his pocket a red, rectangular thing. He opened it and pushed a button.

The thing talked! "Caterpie, a bug pokémon," it said.

Then Aaron saw the Caterpie. Without hesitation, he yelled, "Go, Onix!" and threw Onix's pokéball.

"Onix, Bind!"

Onix squeezed Caterpie. It didn't do anything.

"Onix, Rock Throw!"

Caterpie just ran away.

"Rattatas!" said Aaron.

"Rattata!" said a wild Rattata.

"Huh?"

"Hi!"

"What?"

"Battle!"

"Where?"

"Here."

"When?"

"Now."

"How?"

"With Pikachu."

"Who?"

"Rattata!"

I stepped out to battle, but Aaron pushed me aside and sent out Onix (His best pokémon, heehee!).

"Onix, Rock Throw!" he said.

Onix used Rock Throw, but Rattata did Agility and said, "I told you to use Pikachu!"

"Maybe you should use Pikachu," said Teal.

"No way!"

"I'll catch the Rattata. Go, Meowth!" With that, Teal threw a pokéball, and out came a cute, catlike pokémon.

"Meowth!" said the Meowth.

"Aagh! No, not a Meowth!" said the Rattata.

"Meowth, Fury Swipes!"

And that's just what Teal's Meowth did.

"I (ow) don't wanna (ow) battle (ow) Meowth! I wanna battle (ow) Pikachu!"

"Meowth, return. Go, Pikachu!"

"Hey, you can't use my pokémon!" Aaron said.

"Okay, you use it."

"Fine. Pikachu, Thundershock!"

I thought a moment. Thndershock wouldn't be a good attack to use on him.

"Pikachu, Mega Kick!" I said. Then I Mega Kicked Rattata.

"Go, pokéball!" Aaron said, and he threw a pokéball. We caught a Rattata!

We had had a nice day. Aaron and Teal spread out their sleeping bags.

"Hi." An orange-red pokémon that looked like a lizard with a flame on its tail appeared.

"What's that?" said Aaron. He took out his pokédex.

"Charmander, a fire type pokémon. It is said that if the flame on its tail goes out, it will be unable to battle," said the Pokédex.

"I'll capture it!" said Aaron. "Go, Onix! Onix, Bind!"

Onix wound its tail around Charmander and squeezed.

"I didn't want to battle, I just wanted to say hello!" Charmander said, and blew a blast of fire around Onix, Aaron, Teal and me.

When the fire cleared, everyone except for Charmander and me had blacked out. But Charmander was weak enough to capture. I looked at Aaron. I knew he wanted to capture Charmander. I grabbed a pokéball from his belt and threw it, yelling, "Pokéball, go!" Charmander was sucked into the ball by a flash of red light. Then I decided to go to sleep, for it was night.

The next day, we came upon a small town called Thundertown. Its name is Thundertown because people in that town breed lots of electric pokémon (they breed other pokémon, too).

We stopped at a store. In the store was a pokémon that looked like a white horse with a fiery mane and tail.

"Was that a Ponyta, Unca Waichu?"

"Yes. It was on sale for $10.00!"

"Cool!"

Aaron bought it and some Pokéballs, we had lunch, and we left.

We battled two more wild pokémon, Growlithe and Vulpix. They seemed to be close friends, so we had to battle both at the same time.

"Go, Ponyta!" Aaron commanded, as he let loose Ponyta's pokéball.

"Team Tackle!" Growlithe and Vulpix said together as they pounced on Ponyta.

"Ponyta, Flamethrower!"

Fire spouted from Ponyta's mouth. It burned the pair. They were quite a team, but they weren't very good.

"Go, pokéballs!" Aaron threw two pokéballs. Vulpix and Growlithe were captured.

Then Aaron's pokédex turned on by itself. "Please send 1 pokémon to Professor Oak's lab. Please send 1 pokémon to Professor Oak's lab." It kept saying it over and over.

"You'd better do what it says, Aaron," said Teal.

"Well, okay, but which pokémon should I send?"

"I don't know. You pick."

After about ten minutes, Aaron picked Ponyta, and sent her to Professor Oak's lab. We all sighed with relief when the pokédex stopped talking.

"I'm gonna name Growlithe Chip and Vulpix Flip," said Aaron as we continued down the path.

"That's fine with me," said Teal.

The next day, we finally reached Celadon City. We found the Gym. We had to battle Erika.

"How about a three-on three battle?" asked Erika.

"Okay!" answered Aaron.

"Go, Victreebel!" said Erika.

Victrebell appeared.

"Go, Chip and Flip!" said Aaron.

Chip and Flip both came out of their pokéballs.

"Chip, Flip, Team Tackle!"

"Team Tackle!" Chip and Flip tackled Victreebel

"Victreebel, Mega Drain!"

"Chip, Agility!" Chip did Agility, but Flip got knocked out by Mega Drain.

"Flip, return!"

"Victreebel, Mega Drain!"

"Chip, Tackle!"

Before Chip could tackle Victreebel, Mega Drain hit him. Chip fainted.

"Chip, return! Go, Charmander!"

Charmander lay down on the ground.

"Victreebel, Vine Whip!"

Charmander was upset so much, he blew a Flamethrower in Victreebel's face. Victreebel fainted.

"Go, Tangela! Use Vine Whip!"

"Charmander, Flamethrower!"

Tangela Vine Whipped Charmander, but Charmander shot fire from his mouth, and it surrounded Tangela. Tangela fainted.

"Go, Vileplume! Stun Spore!"

Vileplume shot powdery stuff at Charmander. Charmander became paralyzed.

"Vileplume, Petal Dance!"

Charmander fainted.

Aaron thought. He looked at me. There was a faraway look in his eyes. He was remembering. He was remembering the look in my eyes when I promised to help him. He was remembering the look in my eyes when he said he wanted to defeat Mew. I looked up at him again the same way, asking him to let me battle.

"Go, Pikachu! Put out your bubble and use Dizzy Punch," said Aaron.

I gladly obeyed. The yellow bubble surrounded me and I punched Vileplume very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very hard. Vileplume fainted.

"We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!" Aaron was very+ exited. It was the first time that me and Aaron had defeated a Gym Leader together.

"Here's your Rainbow Badge," said Erika as she handed Aaron the badge.

Aaron pinned the badge in place. Then he picked me up and hugged me real tight.

"We did it, Pikachu!" he yelled.

"You can let go now," I coughed.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry Pikachu," Aaron said as he put me down.

We came out of the Gym.

"The next Gym is straight ahead, Saffron City," Teal told us. "Actually, we should get some stuff." He pointed to the store.

We went inside. Aaron bought some more pokéballs, and two "rocks". One "rock" was red, and one was yellow. Aaron bought them because they looked pretty.


	6. Saffron City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

**V**

_**Saffron City**_

We rode on Onix to Saffron City. There was a small shop on the side of the road. We went inside. Aaron bought a fishing rod.

Aaron started fishing right away. He threw the line and caught a Magikarp.

"Go, Charmander!"

Magikarp used Splash and Charmander used Flamethrower. Magikarp fainted.

Aaron threw the line again. We waited and waited. Nothing.

Aaron reeled in the line and threw it again. He caught another Magikarp. He threw a pokéball at it and caught it.

He threw the line again. Another Magikarp.

"What's with all these Magikarps?"

"You know, Magikarp evolves into Gyarados," said Teal.

"Really? Cool!" Aaron threw a pokéball and caught the Magikarp.

Aaron threw the line again. This time he caught a Poliwag.

His pokedex said, "Poliwag, a tadpole pokémon. Its newly grown legs prevent it from running. It appears to prefer swimming than trying to stand."

"Go, Charmander! Fire Spin!"

Instead of using Fire Spin, Charmander picked up Poliwag, spun him around and around and around and around and around, and threw him down on the ground. Poliwag fainted.

"What attack was that?"

"Seismic Toss, a Fighting-type attack."

"Wow! I didn't know Charmander could do that! Go, pokéball!" A Poliwag was captured. Aaron stopped fishing.

The next day, we reached Saffron City. We bumped into a trainer.

"I'm Joe," he said. He showed Aaron a neat-looking belt.

"What's that?" asked Aaron.

"Championship belt for the Indigo Plateau," said Joe.

Aaron's mouth dropped open. "You mean you won in the Pokémon League?"

"Yup."

Then Aaron took out a pokéball. "I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

"I accept. How's three-on-three?"

"Alright. Go, Onix!"

"Go, Kabutops!"

"What's that?" Aaron said, taking out his pokédex.

"Kabutops, a shellfish pokémon. Its sleek shape is perfect for swimming. It slashes prey with its claws and drains the body fluids," said the pokédex.

"Kabutops, Hydro Pump!"

Onix fainted.

"Onix, return. Go, Charmander!"

Charmander came out of the pokéball.

"Charmander, Fire Spin!"

Charmander used Seismic Toss. Kabutops fainted.

"Go, Seadra! Water Gun!"

Seadra appeared. He sprayed water from his snout.

Ow! That must hurt! I thought. But Charmander just withstood the blow.

"Charmander, Seismic Toss!" said Aaron.

Charmander obeyed for once, Seadra fainted, Joe said his "oh no"s, and…

"And?" said the little Pichus.

And a light surrounded Charmander. It changed shape, and faded away. In Charmander's place stood Charmeleon.

"Uh, wow." Aaron just stood there his mouth open. His arm mechanically reached forhis pokédex.

"Charmeleon, a flame pokémon. When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels."

"Your pokémon might be strong, but no one has ever beaten: Charmander, go! Hydro pump!"

Charmander's arms turned into cannons, and water shot out from them.

"Huh!" Aaron said. He took out his pokédex.

"Mew, a New Species pokemon. Most people think it is just a mirage."

"Your pokédex must be broken," said Joe.

Everyone ignored that comment and kept battling. Charmeleon fainted.

"You're down to one pokémon, Aaron."

"Okay." Aaron took a deep breath. "Pikachu, I think I'll choose you. Put out your bubble."

I stepped out to the arena and put out my bubble.

"I'm gonna have you use Dizzy Punch," said Aaron. "That okay with you?"

"No," I said. "I'm using Rollout."

With that, I curled into a ball and somersaulted toward Charmander.

"Charmander, use Psychic!"

The attack bounced off my bubble. I kept rolling until I hit Charmander. I didn't affect him.

"Let's see if Fighting attacks will work here," Joe said to himself. "Charmander, Seismic Toss!"

Charmander couldn't pick me up because of my bubble.

"Pikachu, now use Dizzy Punch!"

I punched Charmander as hard as I has punched Vileplume that one time. Again, I did not affect him.

Joe started talking to himself again. "Hmm. I see fighting attacks won't work. Why won't Psychic attacks work? Let's try this. Charmander, Water gun!"

Cold, wet water sprayed on my bubble. It seemed to seep through, like a sponge. And there came my fever. Brrrr. My bubble disappeared, and I lied down and shivered on the ground. Joe had won.

"Okay Charmander, let's go."

Joe and Charmander started to leave, but Teal yelled, "Hey! Wait!" and ran after them.

They talked for awhile, and none of us could make out what he was saying.

Finally, Teal came back.

Later, when we were going to rest for the night, Teal said,

"I traded Joe for a pokémon."

"Cool! Can I see it?" said Aaron.

"Sure. Go, pokéball!" A seadra appeared, holding something. Then it evolved.

Aaron took out his pokédex.

"There is no information on this pokémon."

"You need your pokédex updated," Teal told Aaron.

The next day, we went to the Saffron Gym. First, Aaron healed his pokémon.

The Gym was humongous, but we went inside.

"You want to battle," said Sabrina.

"Well, uh, yeah," said Aaron.

"Go, Kadabra."

"Go, Pikachu!"

"Kadabra, Teleport."

Kadabra disappeared, then reappeared in another place over and over.

"Pikachu, um, Thundershock!"

"THUN-DER-SHOCK!" My attack worked, and affected Kadabra!

"Kadabra, Recover."

Kadabra recovered.

"Pikachu, Dizzy Punch!"

I used Dizzy Punch, but Kadabra just teleported away.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Kadabra, Psybeam."

Before I could use Thundershock, Kadabra shot a beam of purple light at me. It hit me so hard, I did two backwards somersaults, and landed on my back.

Aaron's heart was beating fast. He had never seen Psychic attacks before. But he wouldn't back down.

"Pikachu, Mega Kick!"

I did a Mega Kick on Kadabra. It worked!

"Kadabra, Kinesis."

Purple waves came from Kadabra's eyes. They hurt my eyes.

"Pikachu, Bite!"

Kadabra fainted.

"Return, Kadabra. Go, Mr. Mime."

"Pikachu, return. Go, Chip and Flip!"

"Mr. Mime, Barrier."

"Chip, Flip, Team Tackle!"

"Team Tackle!" yelled Chip and Flip together as they ran towards Mr. Mime. Just when they were inches from him, they slammed into an invisible wall.

"Ow…" said Chip, and fainted.

"Chip, return. Flip, Ember!"

The little Vulpix shot flames from its mouth. Mr. Mime blacked out.

"Return, Mr. Mime. Go, Venomoth."

"Flip, return. Go, Charmeleon!"

"Venomoth, Poisonpowder."

Venomoth flew above Charmeleon and flapped its wings. Green powder came down on top of Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" Charmeleon took a nap.

"Venomoth, Psybeam."

A purple light came out from Venomoth's eyes. Charmeleon woke up. He looked hurt pretty bad. But he was angry. He used Flamethrower and Venomoth fainted.

"Return, Venomoth. Go, Alakazam. Alakazam, use Psychic."

The whole stadium filled with purple light. When the light cleared, Charmeleon fainted.

"Charmeleon, return. Go, Pikachu!"

I ran onto the stadium.

"Pikachu, Rolling Kick!"

I curled up into a ball and rolled towards Alakazam. When I got close to him, I jumped up and kicked him in the face.

"Alakazam, Psychic."

The whole stadium filled with purple light again. When it cleared, I was very weak.

"Pikachu, Hi Jump Kick!"

I did what Aaron said. I jumped high in the air and kicked Alakazam really hard. Alakazam fainted.

"You have won. You have earned your badge," said Sabrina, handing Aaron the Marsh Badge.

It was evening when we walked out of the Gym. We set up camp on some grass on the borders of the city. Teal cooked dinner. He finished eating his dinner first, so he was the first one to spread out his sleeping bag and go to sleep.

I looked up at Aaron. He looked at me. Then he did something I thought he would never do. He cried.

"Pikachu, I am so sorry. I've mistreated you all the time, I've I've--" Aaron put his head in his hands and sobbed until there could have been a pool of water in his hands. "Pikachu," he said. "I am your friend from now on. I love you more than anything in the world!" He almost shouted, but he covered his mouth. Then he dropped to a whisper. "We, all of us. You, me, Chip and Flip, Ponyta, Rattata, Onix, Paras, Charmeleon, the two Magikarps, and Poliwag. We will defeat Mew, and become the best team there ever was!" This time he did start yelling, but he didn't wake Teal up.

"We'll defeat you, Mew! And all those other trainers! We'll beat Joe, and everyone! We'll get all the badges! And we will not fail! Yes!" he shouted. Then he said to me,

"Pikachu, I better study about types of pokémon and how they affect each other."

"Yep," I said.

"Pikachu, you can talk?"

"Not in your language."

"But I understand you!"

"That's strange," I yawned.

"It's terrific!"

"Good night," I said, and as Aaron took out his pokédex to study, I fell asleep.


End file.
